Segundo Encuentro
by Blood.Candy
Summary: Mmm, el segundo encuentro entre Zoro y Sanji, habrá un conflicto que les molesta, pero al final, todo sale bien. :3  Demaciado Lemon. :\


Había pasado una semana desde el primer encuentro. Había sido muy distinto a como ellos pensaban que sería esa semana. Sanji tuvo dolores en todo el cuerpo y fue por eso que no quería saber nada sobre el sexo, ni siquiera con mujeres. Zoro en cambio, estaba lujurioso, no podía parar de pensar en el rubio, quería arrancarle la ropa en donde quiera que se cruzaran, besarlo, acariciarlo, manosearlo, pero sabía que era inútil, Sanji tenía muy mal humor y no permitía que se le acercase.

Zoro estaba descansando en la proa del barco en medio de la noche, pensando, tratando de sacarse a Sanji de la mente, pero era imposible, mas pensaba en él, mas lujurioso se ponía. Notó como su miembro comenzó a levantarse y a ponerse duro, y eso le produjo mucha vergüenza, nunca había tenido una erección pensando en alguien más, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Tapándose el bulto miró para todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca. Al darse cuenta que estaba solo, comenzó a frotarse el pantalón. El roce lo encendía más, entonces metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón para acariciar el aparato más cómodamente.  
>Se había concentrado tanto en lo que hacía, cerrando los ojos, soltando pequeños gemidos, que no se dio cuenta que atrás había aparecido alguien.<br>Se sobre exaltó. No quería darse la vuelta, sabía que si lo hacía, la persona que estaba atrás seguramente se burlaría de él de por vida.  
>Sintió un cálido abrazo en su espalda y una pequeña respiración reposarse en su cuello. Reconocía ese olor, era el que él tanto quería, el olor a tabaco, mezclado con perfume caro, esa respiración grave y ese suave flequillo posándose en su nuca.<p>

-Al parecer no te quedó otra más que tocarte a ti mismo no?  
>- No pretendía hacerlo, solo sucedió. – Contestó avergonzado<p>

-Te entiendo, es obvio que alguien que piensa en mí termine tocándose. – Soltó una ligera carcajada.

- ¿Y quién afirma que estaba pensando en ti? – Sonó Zoro algo irónico.

- ¿En quién piensas entonces?

- No es tu asunto. Quizá piense en Nami o más probable en Robin.

Sanji algo molesto le agarró la misma mano con la que el peliverde se estaba tocando, y comenzó a acariciársela.  
>- Puedo asegurar que no pensabas en ellas. He estado observando cómo las miras últimamente, con desprecio, quizá con un poco de envidia, ya que a ellas les dedico mucho tiempo.<p>

-Ya cállate cocinero desagradable. – Contestó meramente excitado

Se produjo un silencio y Sanji susurró algo lastimoso.  
>-¿En serio piensas en ellas? ¿En serio piensas que soy apestoso?<br>Zoro anonadado no respondió nada.  
>-Si ese es el problema, si en realidad piensas eso de mí, te dejaré en paz, solo no me dejes con la intriga.<br>Zoro se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, vio como la cara de preocupación del rubio iba creciendo.  
>Lo único que atino a hacer fue darle un beso en la nariz y contestarle:<br>- No, no lo pienso, es que a veces me haces decir idioteces.  
>- ¿Entonces no te parezco desagradable?<br>- Nop, todo lo contrario, me encantas. – Y posó sus labios en los del compañero.  
>- Zoro.<br>- Dime.  
>- Hazmelo.<br>- ¿Pero no tienes dolores? No quiero lastim… - Sanji se le abalanzó y comenzó a darle un apasionado beso.  
>El peliverde no podía quedarse atrás, sabía que tenía la oportunidad, pero no quería herirlo, así que trató de hacerlo lo más suave que pudo.<br>Sanji comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, cara, pecho, piernas, estaba enloquecido, se notaba su abstinencia, notaba que lo deseaba, pero siempre con delicadeza, para que su amante lo desfrutase.  
>Mientras lo besaba, comenzó a acariciarle el pantalón que ya estaba un poco húmedo del manoseo anterior. Lentamente comenzó a apartarlo, ya que era un estorbo y continuó acariciando todo el miembro.<br>Zoro estaba feliz de la vida, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar y corresponderle al beso.  
>- No te contengas.<br>- No quiero lastimarte.  
>- ¡A la mierda con el dolor, solo hazlo! – Miró el rubio muy enojado.<br>Esas palabras fueron el pase libre, ni bien escuchó esto, Zoro lo agarro del trasero y lo llevo hacia la barandilla del barco, le desprendió la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello, juego con las tetillas del rubio, acariciándolas, pellizcándolas, haciendo que éste se entre meciera y soltara gemidos. Luego le arrancó el resto de la ropa bruscamente. Agarró la corbata y le ató las manos a la barandilla, no tan apretado ni tan desajustado.  
>Besó cada parte del cuerpo, con brusquedad, pero con mucha pasión. Se posó sobre el miembro de este, y comenzó a jugar con él, moviéndolo para todos lados, apretándolo, jugando con su punta que luego lamió contento. Continuó tocándolo por todas partes, besándolo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era momento de empezar comenzó a tocarle lentamente la entrada. Podía sentir como el rubio de quejaba del dolor, sabía que todavía estaba lastimado, pero ya no podía frenarse, tenía que seguir, así que introdujo un dedo lentamente.<p>

- Duele. – Se quejó  
>- Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. – Introdujo otro dedo.<br>- Duele demasiado Zoro. Por favor frena.  
>- Fuiste tú quien pidió a gritos esto.<br>- Es que pensé que estaba preparado, te lo pido por favor, frena.

Viendo que no estaba complaciendo al rubio, sacó los dedos de adentro, lo desató y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

- Perdón. En serio, realmente pensé que estaba preparado.  
>- No te preocupes, te entiendo, todo está bien.<br>- Bueno, pero ya que no podemos hacerlo, déjame complacerte un poco.  
>- ¿A qué te refie…? – Sintió como Sanji le acariciaba el miembro.<br>- No quiero dejarte así. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ¿No? – Sonrió dulcemente. Y llevando su cara hacia la pelvis de su amante. – Además, siempre eres tu quien da todo placer, mientras que debería ser yo el que lo haga. – Susurró en el miembro que luego lamió.  
>Estuvo un largo rato lamiendo y manoseando el aparato. Escuchando como el peliverde soltaba gemidos y suspiros de placer.<br>Sanji estaba muy encendido, le estaba latiendo la parte trasera de su espalda, sabía que necesitaba del apoyo de Zoro, pero si lo hacía, le dolería demasiado.  
>Así como estaba, en cuatro apoyándose sobre las piernas del compañero, puso una de sus manos en su misma entrada, acariciándola despacio porque aun le dolía. Pero llegó un momento en el que estaba muy caliente, que tuvo que introducirse un dedo.<br>Zoro observaba la situación como podía, ya que tenía los ojos medios entrecerrados, pero lo poco que veía lo excitaba mas. ¿Sanji masturbándose? Una imagen súper sexy para el peliverde. Estuvo un rato largo haciéndolo, hasta que se sentó arriba de Zoro. Y luego trató de introducir el miembro de este en su entrada.  
>Bien despacio, soltando quejidos de dolor, fue introduciéndoselo, hasta que llego al tope. Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos y quejidos silenciosos.<br>Zoro lo abrazó, y lo besó con mucha ternura, cosa poco común en él.

- Cejitas, no es necesario que lo hagas.  
>- Callate, quiero hacerlo. – Hubo un silencio – Hace mucho no me decías así.<br>- ¿Te molesta que te llame asi?  
>- No, al contrario, me encanta.<p>

Empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, ahora sí, cambiando los quejidos por gemidos, disfrutando de cada envestida. Zoro lo besaba, y le acariciaba el miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra le pellizcaba las tetillas. Estaba contento de que a su compañero se le haya pasado el dolor. Y así juntos lleron al climax.  
>Dejando salir sus líquidos, aunque aun estaba dentro. Ambos estaban contentos. El rubio se apoyó contra el pecho de Zoro, mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda.<br>-¿Duele?  
>- Un poco. – Sonó triste<br>- No te preocupes, ya sanará. Prometo no tocarte hasta entonces.  
>- No quiero. Quiero que me toques, quiero que me abrases, quiero que me beses.<br>- Está bien, lo haré con mucho gusto.  
>- Nee Zoro. ¿En serio piensas que soy desagradable?<br>- ¿Qué? Te has traumado con lo que de dije ¿No? – Suelta una risa. Se produjo un silencio. - No te preocupes, no pienso que eres desagradable, todo lo contrario. – Continuó Zoro – En realidad tu…. – Apenado con la cara ruborizada – Tú… Tú me gustas mucho…  
>Los ojitos de Sanji se abrieron sorprendidos junto con su boca, estaba emocionado, contento, tenía a la persona que quería bien en frente.<br>- Tu también me gustas Marimo imbécil. – Le contesta sonriendo.  
>Esa noche, Zoro bañó a Sanji porque éste estaba muy adolorido y al día siguiente le pidió a Chopper algo para el dolor, con la excusa que se había caído de las escaleras.<p> 


End file.
